Conventionally, a variable valve timing control device that controls an opening/closing timing of an intake valve or an exhaust valve has been devised, and in many cases, a vane type hydraulic actuator has been employed therefor. There is provided a configuration in which hydraulic oil distributed to advance and delay sides by an oil control valve is supplied into a valve timing control device through a path in a camshaft. This path has been designed in various configurations, but the following structure is generally known: oil is supplied between a path opened at an end surface of a camshaft and a path opened at a camshaft fitting recess formed in a rotor of the valve timing control device. In the case of such a configuration, the camshaft and the rotor need to be positioned to surely establish a communication between the paths on the camshaft side and the rotor side; conventionally, a positioning pin is press fitted and fixed on the camshaft side or the rotor side, and a distal end of the pin is fitted in a fitting hole on the rotor side or the camshaft side (see, for example, Patent Document 1).